


Child of helios

by toxicrose



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicrose/pseuds/toxicrose
Summary: Just little Rhys finally having the courage to meet his hero, Handsome Jack.





	

Rhys had thought of Helios as a playground. He would go and play with the loaderbots, sneak around in the Hub Of Heroism, even going as far as sneaking his way into Handsome Jack's office while he was out. Doing what? He didn't know and Rhys didn't take the time to check.

Rhys would always wonder around Helios, searching for anything new and tried to remember every inch of it. He just loved the place, seeing robots being built and watching the people of Hyperion work was just so interesting to little Rhys. He couldn't wait to grow up and be able to work for them, it looked like fun.

In his little head, Handsome Jack was a complete hero to him. The fact that one man had gone through all the trouble of making Hyperion as great as it was today fascinated Rhys. But he didn't have the guts to talk to him, mostly because no one seemed to like children.

The only company he had was the nurses and doctors in the Helios Hospital where he was currently staying. Most of the kids were being kept there so they couldn't bother the adults or get in the way, but of course Rhys managed to seek out every since time. They didn't have a lot of security for the children.

Rhys had decided today, that he would meet his hero, or at least try. Just one glance at him was enough for Rhys, he was way to nervous to say anything to him.

His feet were soft Pitter patters against the tiled floor as he made his way to the center of Helios. Trying his best to sneak around Hyperion security and the employees just in case they tried to tried to drag him back to the hospital.

But when he did managed to make his way to Jack's office, he tensed up when the doors slid open with a soft hiss. And he couldn't help but go quiet when he saw his hero sitting at his desk, with the glow up Elpis filling the glass window be hide him.


End file.
